During the current reporting period we did not perform any genotyping or analysis in the rheumatoid arthritis project. Genotyping and analysis for two other genetically complex disorders, Behcets disease and systemic onset juvenile idiopathic arthritis, were quite active, and are described in separate Z01 reports (HG200374-02 MGB and HG200370-02 MGB, respectively). We have also begun whole-exome sequencing for small families with possibly Mendelian forms of PFAPA. Analyses of these data are ongoing.